


Help, I need somebody, not just anybody.

by Laurellcrowned



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurellcrowned/pseuds/Laurellcrowned
Summary: I need help with a question, please read.
Relationships: Stucky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Help, I need somebody, not just anybody.

Hi guys, I didn’t know where to ask that question so I came here because I was desperate, so to whomever may help me : I read a Stucky ( Marvel ) fanfiction yeaaaaars ago on Archive of our own, it is a fanfiction created way before infinity war happened and the things I remember about it are : Loki and Bucky were teaming / working together on some secret mission. Steve lived in tower Stark with all the other avengers ( I remember Tony and Nat being main characters in the story). Steve and Bucky’s relationship was really fragile at first but it became stronger with time and at some point Loki became a she. And also there was a lot of chapters, around 30, maybe more. I know this is very little information but it is all I remember so if anyone has any idea at all I would really appreciate it. Thanks.


End file.
